Too Forward
by White-Tainted-Red
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha came back to Konoha at the age of 17, after having killed Orochimaru, Itachi, and abandoning Madara and his ideals. It hadn't been easy, but a blond by the name of Naruto Uzumaki never left his side, and their relationship is just beginning.


Naruto and Sasuke had been intensely training for the last couple hours, and when Sasuke failed to dodge a poorly thrown Kunai, he decided it was time to take a break. His strength could wait a little longer. Sasuke limped towards a large tree on the edge of the grounds that shaded Narutos and his bags. As expected, he ignored Naruto's protests, and sank to the ground, his bare back brushing against the weathered bark.

"Sasuke... can we get back to training? I mean, not that I need it... just thinking of you!" Naruto asked impatiently. He knelt down beside Sasuke and watched him tend to his wound.

"As much as I hate to admit it, baka, I don't have your chakra. I get tired. I also have a Kunai in my calf. You can go train if you like; I'd actually prefer to be alone." Sasuke replied, not even looking up at the blond. He winced as his pale hands gently nudged the Kunai out of his flesh.

"Don't call me that, teme!" The blond shouted. He still ended up getting comfortable. He watched as Sasuke pressed a cloth to his bleeding gash, and lifted it seconds later to reveal the once **white** cloth was now **tainted red**. His blue eyes widened.

"Whoa. I didn't know I'd thrown it so hard." Naruto whispered innocently, looking up at Sasuke.

"Don't mess with me, dobe." Sasuke growled. His face looked absolutely lethal, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Naruto grinned, looking up at the sky. He tried to decipher what the shape of the giant white cotton ball to his left was before asking a rather dumb question.

"Teme... do you ever think it'll end?"

Being used to Naruto's frequent but pointless questions, Sasuke stayed silent. He was still trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again, looking over at his teammate.

Sasuke finally turned towards the dobe.

"What?"

"I said, 'Teme, do you ever think it'll end?' and you didn't answer." Naruto replied, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Do I think _What _will end?" He asked. He reached inside his bag for some Alcohol to clean out his cut.

Naruto thought about his question for a while before answering, "Us?"

"Damn it! I ran out!" He shouted, throwing his bag down in frustration.

Naruto sighed and held out his own bottle of Alcohol for Sasuke to take. The pale boy stared at it in confusion.

"Stupid, ungrateful, bastard who never answers my questions..." Naruto muttered under his breath, as he placed the bottle in Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke remained silent as he opened up the small blue bottle and poured it over his wound. He closed it tightly and handed it back to Naruto.

Naruto angrily snatched it out of Sasuke's hands, and started to pack up, getting ready to leave. Just as he was about to stand, a gentle voice startled him. He turned around slowly. The only other person here was Sasuke, and it _COULDN'T_ have been Sasuke. That word was strictly forbidden for Sasuke.

"Thanks."

"And Naruto... It all has to end someday..." He answered, wrapping up his calf. He clipped the bandages together, and slipped on his shirt. He reached for his bag, to find that Naruto had it slung over his shoulder. He arched an eyebrow. Naruto nodded towards his hurt leg in response.

Sasuke thought about his previous statement as they walked towards the Uchiha complex in the setting sun.

"Teme... you look like an angel." Naruto whispered. He was staring at Sasuke's face, almost in a trance. His usually pale skin was golden in the sun's rays. Sasuke turned to look at him; confusion and surprise clear in his eyes.

"I... look like an angel." He said, arching a dark eyebrow. Naruto stopped walking so he could stand in front of the taller man.

"You do. I know it sounds weird, but... you do, Sasuke." Sasuke froze at the honesty of those words.

"Let's go." The Uchiha muttered. He kept walking, ignoring Naruto's shy glances.

"Teme? Are you intimidated by my presence?" The blond asked.

Sasuke stopped again. "Why are you asking so many damn questions?"

"Why wasn't I asking so many _damn _questions before?" Naruto smirked. He ignored Sasuke's apparent frustration and stepped closer, so their faces were just inches apart.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-teme? Scared?" He teased, his laughter echoing around them. Naruto shut his eyes, awaiting his prize. He received a punch to the face rather than a well deserved kiss.

"What the hell was that for, teme!" Naruto shouted, placing a hand over his swelling eye.

"For being so forward, dobe! I'm not used to this, and you know it! But you still insist on making me uncomfortable, asshole!" Naruto frowned at Sasuke's outburst, his eyes tearing up from the sudden impact.

"Now let me see it." Sasuke murmured. He gently pried Naruto's hand off and examined the wound. The azure blue eye was swollen shut, and a dark bruise tainted the skin.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke whispered. His harsh features softened as he took Naruto's hand in his own.

-x-

"Ow! That stings!" Naruto whimpered, turning his head away from the ice pack.

"Well, that's unfortunate, isn't it? Suck it up, Naruto. I don't have all day." Sasuke said. He grabbed Naruto's chin with a fierce grip and forced the blond to look up at him. With his other hand, he pressed an ice pack to the black eye he'd given Naruto earlier.

Naruto tried to jerk his chin away, his eyes filling with frantic tears, but Sasuke wouldn't let him.

"Ow, Sasuke! It hurts!" He cried, wrapping his hands around the Uchihas pale wrist.

"Relax, Naruto. You're perfectly fine. So stop fidgeting." Sasuke said as he replaced his hands with Naruto's. "Hold it still."

Naruto gave a slow nod before leaning his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. He took comfort in the raven's silence.

"Are you going to go home?" Sasuke asked wearily, lifting a hand to shift his bangs out of his eyes.

"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight?" The blond jumped off the counter he had previously been sitting on and headed towards Sasuke's room, not listening for his answer.

"I suppose not." Sasuke said, following behind him. They quietly entered his room, which was dark and equally as depressing as him. The walls were painted a navy blue, and the room hardly housed any furniture. Naruto dug through his closet- _yes, his closet_. _He'd practically moved in with Sasuke, so it was only natural for him to have some clothes at his house. He'd taken it over._ - and pulled out an orange T-shirt a size too big and a pair of black sweats.

"I'm gonna go shower." He said simply, before leaving the room. Sasuke was left to his thoughts.

-x-

"How're you feeling, dobe?" Sasuke asked. He hesitantly ran his hand through Naruto's damp hair. They were now both clean and lying in his bed, basking in the glory of each other's presence. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around the smaller man's shoulders and was careful not to accidentally bump his eye.

"My eye is throbbing. What about you?" Naruto mumbled, gesturing to Sasuke's leg.

"It stings a little. But I'll live through it." Sasuke shrugged.

"That's good. I feel horrible about it, though..." The blond frowned, and unconsciously reached for Sasuke's hand.

"How do you think I feel about punching you?" Sasuke smirked. He gently squeezed Naruto's hand before letting their hands fall against the soft blanket.

"You're probably enjoying it, you sick bastard." Naruto laughed. He gave a small sigh before turning onto his side, and leaning into Sasuke's muscular chest.

"I can't say I didn't like it. Are you sleeping already?" Sasuke asked. He let go of Naruto's hand and chose to lay it against the blonds' waist. He slowly hiked his shirt up so he could rub soothing circles on the tanned skin.

Naruto shivered. "Yes, teme. I'm sleepy. And you're... just making me... sleepier. I love... you, bastard."

"I love you too, Naruto. Good night."

**Sleep carried them both away to a land where they could love freely without being judged.**

**-x-**

**So yesh. I already have the next chapter planned, and I'm really excited about this. I actually just revised one of the stories I posted and added to it, and voila! There you have it, ladies and gents. Oh, and that part that was in bold in the beginning? That was where my name came from. I wrote it and I loved how it sounded. So please review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, all the guys would be gay. Except for a couple.**


End file.
